


Of Soup and Snotrags

by OleanderToxin



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Commissioned fic, Found Family, Gen, Great googly moogly it's all gone to shit, Sick Fic, language warning, repost from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OleanderToxin/pseuds/OleanderToxin
Summary: Repost from my tumblr after it decided to shoot itself in the foot.  Two thirds of Tres Horny Bois are sick with a flu, and it's up to Mama Taako to keep them from deteriorating any further.  Set prior to The Stolen Century.  Commissioned for a friend.





	Of Soup and Snotrags

“Really, I can’t believe you two.” Taako’s lisp echoed in their quarters, the other two huddled together in a pile of tissues and soup stains. Of course two thirds of Tres Horny Bois would be out of commission now, right when the Madam Director needed them the most. “How did both of you get sick at the same time?”

“Proximity?” Magnus offered a relatively good answer, surprisingly able to speak between blowing his nose and hacking up a lung with every other movement. For some reason Taako was fine, stuck taking care of the two nincompoops in their misery. He definitely made sure to rub salt in the already open wounds though, letting Magnus and Merle know full well what a burden they’re being on him.

“Taako’s not sick though,” Merle blew his nose roughly into a tissue, tossing it over on the pile of other used tissues that Taako refused to burn a spell slot to levitate out of the room and into the trash bins. “He’d be with us if it were.”

“I’d like to think of myself as being smarter than the average bear so I’m not going to get sick that easily.” With a flourish of his wrist, two piping hot bowls of soup were filled and sent over to Magnus and Merle by a set of invisible servants. “Take a fuckin’ sip, babes, you’ll feel better soon.”

With shaking hands, Magnus took both his and Merle’s bowls and handed the Dwarf his own. The soup was rich, creamy, and warm. It soothed his throat and brought a bit of color back to his pallid face. “Gods, that’s good.” Magnus tipped his head back, downing the rest of his food in a few hurried gulps, and handed off his bowl to Merle.

The Dwarf followed in kind, drinking the warm broth down quickly, coughing only a little as he jostled himself too much on the designated ‘Sick Asshole Couch’. “Your food always tastes like home, Taako.”

“That’s because I’m the best. Now, if you’ll excuse me,” he levitated the bowls up and out of Merle’s hands, and also lifted up the proverbial fuckton of tissues that lay between the two ill idiots. Huffing slightly as he did so, Taako tended to the dirty dishes and tossed out the tissues with little complaint. Wasting a damned spell slot on these fools and their dumb sickness.

“Taako, will you read to us?” Magnus whined out, holding up a rather infantile looking story book about a little duckling that was very ugly. It would have almost been cute looking if it weren’t for the disgusting string of snot that hung down from Magnus’ nose.

Grimacing, Taako flicked his wrist, making the book itself disappear and reappear in his own hands. “Gods, I should be wearing gloves for this.” Taking a seat across from the couch (and a decent distance away), Taako crossed his legs and opened up the book, the pages stiff with purpose so that children would not tear them easily. “This is the story of the very, very ugly duckling… Gods, that’s ugly.” He turned to show the book’s front page and Merle and Magnus nodded in agreement. What an ugly little duck. “Now, once upon a time…”

When the book was finished, Taako was expecting at least Merle to fall asleep, but upon closing it, he was surprised to see both of them snoring softly. Sighing, he felt his lips curl up slightly, a gentle smile on his face for the first time in a long time. Standing, he tidied up their area a bit, keeping most of the germs at a decent arms length away from him, and made sure that both Magnus and Merle’s fever’s had gone down. Thankfully, his soup worked. He couldn’t remember properly, but he had a feeling he made it a lot as a kid, but for whom he couldn’t quite say. “Rest up, dumbasses.” Pressing his lips to both of their foreheads, he left a bright orange stain on their skin, a symbol of his love if there ever was one. It wasn’t much, from Taako at least, but it was more than enough for them.


End file.
